honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - The Matrix
The Matrix is the 37th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Ian Weinreich',' Dan Murrell',' Jason Pickar',' Emma Barrie', and''' Andy Signore. It parodies the 1999 sci-fi action film The Matrix, as well as its 2003 sequels, The Matrix Reloaded and The Matrix Revolutions. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on October 1, 2013, based on viewer requests. It is 4 minutes 12 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 12 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - The Matrix on YouTube' ''"A virtual reality simulation of the late '90s full of flip phones, payphones, MiniDiscs, outfits straight out of a Marilyn Manson video, and AOL screen names." '~ Honest Trailers - The Matrix Script (many user requests for a Matrix Honest Trailer appear) Fine, we'll do the freaking Matrix! From the Wachowski brothers...er, siblings (shows a picture of Andy and Lana Wachowski), comes the mind-blowing sci-fi game changer and the two sequels that took a huge, steaming dump on it: The Matrix...and its sequels (The Matrix Reloaded and The Matrix Revolutions). Prepare for the most original sci-fi franchise since Star Wars, that ultimately went all Jar Jar Binks on itself, kinda like Star Wars. Relive all the awesome moments you loved from the first film, the one sequence you liked from the second (shows a clip from the freeway chase sequence in The Matrix Reloaded), and absolutely nothing from the third. Jack into the Matrix, a virtual reality simulation of the late '90s full of flip phones, payphones, MiniDiscs, outfits straight out of a Marilyn Manson video, and AOL screen names. Morpheus: This is Apoc, Switch, and Cypher, Tank, and his big brother Dozer (the characters' names appear in an AOL Instant Messenger Buddy List as Morpheus says them). AOL Voice: You've got mail. Watch as one hacker named Neo, which is an anagram for "one", becomes the One, who can only make one facial expression. But he's not alone. Meet Trinity, the love of Neo's life; and Morpheus, the...other love of Neo's life. Morpheus: What you know you can't explain, but you feel it. It is this feeling that has brought you to me...You are the One, Neo. I've spent my entire life looking for you...(while Neo is sitting in a chair, preparing to jack into the Matrix) Try to relax. This will feel a little weird...He is the One. (shows Neo and Morpheus leaping out and grabbing each other) Neo: Gotcha! Get a room, you two. Together, they'll face off against Agent Smith, a villain so cool, they just copied him a bunch of times instead of coming up with another cool bad guy (shows a large group of Agent Smiths). Watch as these two battle in this awesomely choreographed kung fu fight (shows Neo and Smith in hand-to-hand combat in a subway station), then in this CGI bullsh*t (shows Neo spinning on a staff and kicking several CGI Smiths), and then in this Dragon Ball Z rip-off (shows clips comparing the final battle in The Matrix Revolutions with a Dragon Ball Z battle). Kamehame...nahhh. Journey to the Matrix, a world of limitless possibilities that had audiences everywhere questioning their own existence; and then journey to Zion, a world of...sweaty cave ravers. Really? We're gonna spend half of this trilogy here? Can we just watch some bullet time again? (shows a bullet time sequence with Neo and Smith) Nice. So settle in for a film that spawned a thousand imitators, from its effects to its tone, to its wardrobe, to its own sequels (shows clips comparing the first Matrix film with the two sequels); and prepare for the thinking man's action franchise that got stuck way too far up its own ass by the end of Part 2. The Architect: While this answer functioned, it was obviously fundamentally flawed, thus creating the otherwise contradictory systemic anomaly that, if left unchecked, might threaten the system itself. Ergo, those that will... I-I have no idea what he's talking about. I-is it too late for me to take the blue pill? Starring Kung Fu Jesus (Keanu Reeves as Neo), Female Keanu Reeves (Carrie-Anne Moss as Trinity), Laurence and the Machine (Laurence Fishburne as Morpheus), White Chicks (Neil and Adrian Rayment as the Twins), The Boreacle (Gloria Foster as the Oracle), Where It All Went Wrong (Helmut Bakaitis as the Architect), Jaden's Mom (Jada Pinkett Smith as Niobe), The Last Spoonbender (Rowan Witt as Spoon Boy), Mr. Ambien (Hugo Weaving as Agent Smith), Mormons (Smith clones), Squidward (sentinel), and Monica Bellucci (as Persephone)...ha, just kidding, Bewbs. The Matrix...and its sequels. You know it's a bad sign when your video game (The Matrix Online) and direct-to-DVD cartoon (The Animatrix) are better than your movies. AOL Voice: Goodbye. Viewer's Comments The comments heavily referencing quotes from American neo-western crime drama television series Breaking Bad. Say "Yeah bitch, magnets!" - ''Callum Robinson ''Please say "Better call Saul!" - ''ravepupple ''Say: my name is ASAC Schraeder, and you can go f*** yourself - ''lilpiggy70 ''PLEASE MAN YOU HAVE TO SAY THIS NEXT TIME: "I'M GONNA SEND YOU TO BELIZE!" - ''Gianluca La Porta ''Make the trailer guy say "If we're gonna that way, you're gonna need a bigger knife" - ''Anon Ymous ''Can you make the trailer guy say "Say the words. Say you want this. Nothing happens until I hear you say it."? Thanks! - ''Roslynne De Los Reyes Trivia * 'Screen Junkies' have also produced 'Honest Trailers' for several other science-fiction films including 'Jupiter Ascending, ''Terminator 2: Judgment Day, 'Terminator Genisys, Predator, Blade Runner, Interstellar, Aliens, Alien: Covenant, Avatar, Inception, Jurassic Park, Jurassic World and many more. See list of Honest Trailers '''for many more. * This was the first Keanu Reeves movie to get the Honest Trailers treatment. Others included ''Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, 'Point Break, John Wick and ''Speed''. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - The Matrix ''has a 97.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Giant Freakin' Robot said the Honest Trailer's joke about the 90s technology was "somewhat of a cheap shot considering it was made in the late ’90s," but said Screen Junkies' criticisms of the sequels were valid. In contrast, MatrixFans.net wrote "I usually find Screen Junkies “Honest Trailers” YouTube series hilarious and insightful but this one might hit me a bit too hard. In their latest release they make some lighthearted jokes about “The Matrix” but then go on to the same old sequel hatred we’ve all heard for years. Do they make some valid points? Sure. Does it still make me upset that I can’t open every person’s eyes to the beauty of those two films? Definitely." Production credits Directed by Andy Signore Executive Producer Mitch Rotter Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Ian Weinreich, Dan Murrell, Jason Pickar, Emma Barrie, and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'The Matrix Trilogy Gets An Honest Trailer ' - Giant Freakin' Robot article * 'Screen Junkies Releases an “Honest Trailer” for ‘The Matrix’ ' - MatrixFans.net article * '‘The Matrix’ Is Actually A Love Story Between Neo & Morpheus According To Honest Trailers '- Huffington Post article * ''The Matrix' Finally Gets an Honest Movie Trailer '- Mashable article * 'Honest Trailer: The Matrix Trilogy '- Uproxx article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Science-fiction Category:Wachowskis Category:Franchises Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Season 2 Category:Warner Bros. Category:Keanu Reeves Category:Cyberpunk